deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Wesker vs Neo(The Matrix)
Wesker vs Neo is the episode of what-if death battle and the sixth episode of Supersonicstyle13 DEATH BATTLE! =Description Resident Evil vs The Matrix! the only worthy one vs the one! two deadly gentleman who look good in a suit and cool sunglasess clash. can Neo stand a chance against one of the capcom's most deadliest villain? Interlude Wiz: 'I am the only one' those words is only for somebody who had enough power put an end to the situations.. Boomstick: not only they had enough power, but sometimes.. they look cool with black gentle suit and a black sunglasses. like Albert Wesker the only god on Resident evil Wiz: and Neo, the most powerful man in the matrix universe Boomstick: he is wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Albert Wesker *''cue: resident evil 5 wesker theme- winds of madness*'' Wiz: Albert wesker was born to parents with superior intelectual genes in 1960s through Project W aka Project Wesker. Boomstick: So, he's some kind of clone or something? Wiz: I don't know, except what i know is Albert was born in 1960 via project W, a project who was instructed by Ozwell E. Spencer in order to create an advanced race in human beings, and Albert is one of the 13 candidates that were selected for the Wesker Project. Spencer: ...A new superior breed of humans, given birth by the Progenitor virus. The Wesker children were entrusted with ''endless potential. Of them, only one survived. You.'' '' Albert Wesker':' Are you saying I was manufactured?'' Boomstick: And in the end, he is one of the survivors of the Wesker Project, and the other one is Alex Wesker. Wiz: In 1977, Wesker was assigned to the Umbrella Research Center under Doctor James Marcus and befriended William Birkin. Wesker and Birkin are the ones who was earned the doctor's trust until in 1988 when he was assassinated by Wesker and Birkin, stealing his research under Spencer's command. Boomstick: And in 1996, he joined the newly special forces S.T.A.R.S., working as a double agent for Umbrella, and before that he was Umbrella's security officer in 1991. Wiz: Despite working as a double agent, he earned the trust of fellow S.T.A.R.S. members chris redfield, jill valentine and barry burton. At least, until the mansion incident at 1998. when he almost killed all the members of S.T.A.R.S. Boomstick: Indirectly, of course.. Chris: "You killed them with your own dirty hands... You son of a bitch!" Wiz: Before Chris and the others discover that Albert was behind all of the murder, he was caught injecting himself with prototype virus and died at the hands of T-002 tyrant several minutes later. Boomstick: Hoho.. Finally, that dick is dead!! Wiz: Well yeah he was, until he was revived afterwards. Boomstick: What!!? Wiz: As he revived, he gain several things, including superhuman strength, speed, endurance and agility at the cost of his humanity. Boomstick: No wonder he's a dick. Wiz: Not only that, but somehow his body managed to survive being injected with viruses such as the prototype virus and even Uroboros, thanks to his special blood type. Boomstick: Before he was injected, he was a capable martial artist, and he can defend himself from creatures like Lisa Trevor, Ivans and Proto Tyrant. and after the injection, he was more powerful, he was invulnerable to many attack, he can even harden his skeleton, internal organs, tissue, and skin. Aww.. that's really hurt. Wiz: He can dodge bullets easily, and even faster than the human brain can process, making it seem as though he's teleporting. Also he can climb on the ceiling like a spider and stick to the wall. Boomstick: Wesker man.. Wesker man.. *appears to be singing* Wiz: The injection also gave Wesker a low-level rapid healing factor which, coupled with his incredible endurance, rendered him nearly invincible to conventional damage. Boomstick: Such as when his face was burned or when he was attacked by rocket launcher and when he was sinking in lava, he still survived. Well, thanks to his healing factor. And remember, not counting the rocket launcher at the end of Resident Evil 5 Wiz: He is also capable of lifting a large missile with one hand, and lifting large steel girders off his body. Not only that, he can kill chimeras with one kick. He could probably lift Mamma Boomstick as well. Boomstick: And with that power, he can finally take revenge on Sergei. He also defeated two Ivans easily, survive the battle against Alexia and manage to defeat Chris and Jill in the Spencer mansion Wiz: Despite being so powerful, Wesker's virus is somehow unstable. As stated by Jill, he needs a special serum call PG67A/W to keep it under control. But, if he overdoses, the serum itself can be his weakness. Boomstick: While he's overdosed, his strength, speed and agility was somehow decreased while the healing factor itself still remains intact. Wiz: Well, that was until he injected himself with the Uroboros virus, which gave him a new form. Boomstick: His uroboros form! He can even gain a new tentacle, his strength and durability his somehow increased and he can even survive the lava, despite the Uroboros itself being weak against fire. But nah, forget about the two rocket launcher anyway, because Albert Wesker is already a badass and he is the only god. God help us!! Wesker: Chris, since you're one of my best men, I'll let you handle this Albert Wesker.png Neo(The Matrix) *cue: highway chase music* Wiz: In the 21st century, the humans were struggling in the war against the machines. Boomstck: And despite the humans losing several times against these machines. The humans formed a resistance group call Zion while the machines created the Matrix program. Wiz: The what..?? Boomstick: The matrix you know? The program that created the virtual reality construct of the real world by the machines. Morpheus: "The Matrix is everywhere. It is all around us, even now in this very room. You can see it when you look out your window or when you turn on your television. You can feel it when you go to work, when you go to church, when you pay your taxes; it is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth." Wiz: The humans was struggle over the years until one man decide to step up after he was rescued by Morpheus. Boomstick: And that man is Neo! Wiz: Thomas A. Anderson was born as the one of the billions of blue pills and was connected to the Matrix. Boomstick: He was working as a hacker under the aliases of Neo until he felt something wrong about the world he lived in, until he was rescued by Morpheus. Wiz: Well, actually, Neo had two choices, which were eating a red pill or blue pill. Boomstick: Wait, what the hell is that? Wiz: These two pills are the virtual pills which can be consumed by humans. The red pills are for the humans who aware the nature of the Matrix while the blue pills for those who not aware. Morpheus: "You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes." Boomstick: And he take the red pill and HELL.. Welcome to the Wonderland! Wiz: As Neo begins his training, he is finally aware of the true nature of the Matrix and his destiny as the one and so, he meets the Oracle, who explains Neo's destiny as well as his purpose. Boomstick: While in the Matrix program, he can learns some abilities. After downloading fighting programme, he became a martial artist who was tough enough to battle against Morpheus. Also, he can dodge bullets and he can defeat a Smith clone in the first movie. Wiz: After that he was pursued by several Smith clones after that and he.. died. Boomstick: What!!?? Wiz: He died, but only to awaken as The One while he was fully emerging. Morpheus: he is The One Boomstick: If only I received a kiss from Trinity. Man, i wish my ex wife was like that... Trinity: dodge this Boomstick: Or maybe not.. *cue: propellerheads-spybreak!* Wiz: as The One, Neo gain several superhuman abilities such as superhuman strength, speed and agility. Boomstick: He can fly at supersonic speeds, he can easily dodge a bullet and he can even block a sword swing with his bare hand. And don't forget, his signature move, his telekinesis. Wiz: But his abilities are only used while inside the Matrix. Outside the Matrix, he didn't have such abilities. Boomstick: Wait a second Wiz: if his power is only inside the Matrix, why we put him in death battle? It's against the rules! Wiz: Well, yes it is. At least until neo meets the Architect, and gives Neo an upgrade that allows him to use his power outside the Matrix. Boomstick: The Ar.. what? Wiz: The Architect. the creator of the Matrix. The Architect: The first matrix I designed was quite naturally perfect, it was a work of art, flawless, sublime. A triumph equaled only by its monumental failure. The inevitability of its doom is as apparent to me now as a consequence of the imperfection inherent in every human being, thus I redesigned it based on your history to more accurately reflect the varying grotesqueries of your nature. However, I was again frustrated by failure. I have since come to understand that the answer eluded me because it required a lesser mind, or perhaps a mind less bound by the parameters of perfection. Thus, the answer was stumbled upon by another, an intuitive program, initially created to investigate certain aspects of the human psyche. If I am the father of the matrix, she would undoubtedly be its mother. Boomstick: After his meeting with the Architect, Neo was given new abilities outside the Matrix, and the abiilities are: sensing the presence of the machines and interfere with their functions. And he can also use telekinesis outside the Matrix by destroying a Sentinel. Most importantly, he can fly at supersonic speeds, jump over great distances and move faster using telekinesis by focusing the power on his mind and body. Wiz: Not only that, it's also stated by the Oracle herself that The One's power is beyond the Matrix. Boomstick: And so, that's why he can defeat Bane/Smith while he was blinded and he can see the silhouetes of the mega city with the golden light before his final showdown with Smith. Wiz: No wonder why he was the powerful man in the Matrix universe. Smith: Why, Mr. Anderson? Why, why? Why do you do it? Why, why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting... for something? For more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom? Or truth? Perhaps peace? Could it be for love? Illusions, Mr. Anderson. Vagaries of perception. Temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose. And all of them as artificial as the Matrix itself, although... only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Mr. Anderson. You must know it by now. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting. Why, Mr. Anderson? Why? Why do you persist? Neo: Because I choose to. Neo render.png Death battle! wIz: allright, the combatant are set. so let's end this debate once for all boomstick: it's time for DEATH BATTLEEEEE!! Chris Redfield(Narator): the war between umbrella corporation and zion resistance who was allied with BSAA is toward to climax. during the outbreak in the new york city, morpheus was captured by umbrella special forces, lead by HUNK. the umbrella corporation used the T virus and others virus like G, veronica, and uroboros in order to created zombies and monster like soldier in order to defeated the zion resistance and BSAA army during the war. they also sent umbrella special forces for the captured or assassination of the highest the highest member of zion as well as BSAA. *''cue:batman vs darth vader theme-dark rescue*'' Chris Redfield(Narator): morpheus was brought to the mansion for interrogated by wesker in order to get access to the zion city so, they can finish zion once and for all. meanwhile, an large hovercraft who was sent by zion council, was flying in high speed to the mansion where morpheus is being held by the umbrella corporation. Inside the hovercraft, there is trinity, tank, link, apoc, switch, mouse, dozer and Neo. tank: alright, morpheus signal was come from that mansion trinity: I hope that wasn't just a mansion link: you're damn right, it's another umbrella facility apoc: so, what should we do now, are we just gonna sit here and wait until the monsters attack us from above or... trinity: or we just go down there and attacked by the zombie dogs *as she look down to the forest while several cerberus are waiting in the forest* Neo: I'll go alone trinity: what!? *surprised* but why? Neo: I know the monster will come and attacked me, but they cannot attack me. besides, morpheus have save me once, and I'm gonna save him. link: allright then*open the hangar of the hovercraft* as neo was prepare to jump, meanwhile, morpheus, who was held by wesker in the mansion laboratory is interogated by Albert wesker, morpheus was chained and besides morpheus, there is two umbrella special forces member guarding morpheus while he was in custody. wesker: so... you are morpheus.. one of the important member of the zion morpheus: what.. do you want from me wesker: I want you to tell us, the acces code to zion city and let you go, pretty easy, isn't it!? morpheus: GO TO HELL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! wesker: *punching morpheus* now tell us, the acces code. TELL US *punching morpheus* morpheus: *gasp* *gasp* even I know.. I will not tell you.. NEVER!! wesker: *pointing his samurai edge to morpheus head* ah maybe, all i have to do is open your head and take your brain. so, I can figure zion location. morpheus: go ahead and try! wesker: hhhmm..persistent isn't it!! *kicking morpheus right in the stomach^ somewhere else, neo was flying in high speed to the mansion after jumping from the hovercraft and soon, will reach the mansion neo: tank, I'm approaching the location tank: excellent, looks like you're good to go neo finally reach the front door of the mansion, and when he was try to enter, neo sense there is three cerberus is running toward him. but, neo destroy them with telekinsesis. later, neo opened the door and enter the mansion. neo: tank, I'm in the location tank: good, morpheus was held in the laboratory and right now he was interrogated by albert wesker. dozer: aww man.. this is bad trinity: if wesker got an access code to zion location, then, we're finished. so, hurry up, neo! back at laboratory, HUNK is approaching wesker HUNK: report, our survaillance camera had suspect one man was enter the mansion wesker: he's here for that man, just as I expected.. so, leave it the rest to me HUNK: yes, sir! meanwhile, as neo approaching the elevator to laboratory, he was attacked by several b.o.w. including zombie, crimson head and hunter but manage to destroyed theme all. neo: trinity, I'm approaching to laboratory trinity: excellent, the only thing you need is go to elevator and go to laboratory. link: ah, I'm almost forgot, there is something that I need to tell you, according to our friend from BSAA, wesker is a dangerous man. neo: I know that already, chris told me. trinity: be careful, neo! and hurry up neo:*wear his sunglasses* I will as neo was approaching the elevator, the elevator is suddenly open and wesker is get out and approaching neo. wesker: you made a mistake by coming here neo: release morpheus.. while you still can wesker: *wear his sunglasses* fine, but, you have go through passed my dead body first. neo then attacked wesker, but wesker manage to defend himself and punch neo to the wall. then, wesker attacked neo but neo, manage to counter all of wesker attack and kick wesker away. wesker: very well, looks like I'm gonna teach you a lesson. neo: like i did have a chance, huh!? FIGHT!! *''cue: chris redfield theme marvel vs capcom 3*'' wesker dashes at Neo as his eyes glowing red, try punch Neo head, but he blocked it and kick wesker in stomach. forcing wesker step back for a bit. Neo kick wesker chest 4 times but, he manage to grab the last kick. neo punch wesker face four times when his leg is being grab. Then, wesker kicked and punched Neo in chest, forceing to neo go flying into the wall. Wesker: with this, I might enjoy watching you die Cue: the matrix-subway fight theme Neo spits blood from his mouth as stands up and beckons for Wesker to come at him, mirroring Morpheus’ technique. Wesker with little bit angry attack Neo as his eyes glowing red, Neo use bicycle kick to attack wesker, but wesker manage to block it as he step back. Wesker try to punch Neo once again, but Neo block and twist his arm. Neo punch wesker in stomach four times and kick him in the face twice. wesker punch him but Neo avoid it and try to stab wesker in his throat. Before he do so, wesker grab his arm and throw him as he spinning to the ground. Wesker try to Stomp him, but Neo avoid it by jumping backward. Neo kick wesker but before he do so, wesker grab his leg, throw Neo the wall nearby. Wesker punch him rapidly and pull out Neo and punch him again to knocked down Neo. Neo get up again as he flying and grab wesker, drag him to the air and throw him to the helipad. Neo attack him from the air as wesker was still on the ground, but wesker manage to avoid it by him jumping backward. Cue: the prodigy Neo pulled out his two desert eagle and shot at wesker with them, but wesker managed to avoid all of the bullets until Neo ran out of ammo. Neo: Oh crap *throw his guns away as he realized he is out of ammo* wesker pulled out his samurai edge and fired it at Neo. But, Neo avoided it by bending down on his back while standing. but wesker managed to hit him twice, first in the shoulder and the second on his shin. Neo fell on his back and Wesker approached him and pointed his weapon at Neo. Wesker: only human.. Before wesker could kill him neo kick away his weapon and jump to his feet and pull out his Sai. *Cue: the matrix-chateau showdown theme* neo attempted to slash wesker, causing neo broke one of wesker sunglasses lens. with angrier, Wesker pull out his glasses and throw it to Neo. Neo cut the glasses, only to realized that Wesker had disappear. wondering where he was gone, wesker is shown behind Neo. as Neo looked at his back, wesker punched him at face, kicked him in the stomach and punched him again with tiger uppercut and ended up with mustang kick, send Neo flying to the ground. Neo gets up and throw his Sals, but wesker manage to dodge it by rolling back three times to his feet. Neo use his telekinesis to take RPG-7 and fire it at wesker, but he manage to dodge it, again, Neo use his telekinesis to grab his RPG-7, not one but two. Neo fire it at once, but wesker avoid it all by bending his back and jump forward to his feet. Neo once again use his the telekinesis to take another RPG-7 and fire it, but wesker manage to catch it and drop it to the ground. Wesker fired the RPG-7 at neo. Neo dodged the rocket. Wesker teleported behind neo, and using the RPG as a club he hit neo in the back of the head. Neo took to the sky. Wesker reloaded the samurai edge and fired it at neo again. neo used his telekenisis to stop the bullets, and return them on wesker. albert dodged and teleported up behind neo, delivering a round house kick to the back of neo's head. Neo fell toward the earth, striking the ground hard. he maneged to push him self up, more angry then hurt. Neo downloaded an assault rifle into his hands. he fired the weapon at wesker, who teleported to the ground, pointing his samurai edge at neo again, then he put it away realizing he was out gunned. wesker dodged the bullets with ease, finally catching one of them, throwing it back at neo.hitting him in the chest. Just before neo was hit with the bullet, he downloaded a kevlar vest. Neo: Whew, that was close. he tought. Wesker was rather angry at his failure to kill the one, so he pulled out a syringe and teleported behind neo. and injected him with it. wesker pulled another syringe, and he injected himself, turning into uroboros wesker. neo felt rather funny. Wesker: I just injected you with a heavy dose of T-virus. you will die very soon. Neo:..! Neo and wesker bgan their final clash. wekser shooting tentecles at neo, neo dodgeing them, with more and more effort every time. until neo was so tired he could no longer move. wesker walked up to neo, and impaled him with his tentecels. Neo gave breathed in one final time and, closed his eyes accepting deafeat. Wesker began to laugh, an ugly laugh as he dragged neo's corpse behind him as he walked away. K.O. Results Wiz: Neo was more vesital and more durable, but wesker was stronger, and faster. plus his healing put him above neo on so many levels. uroboros wesker was just icing on the cake for wesker at this point. Boomstick: Neo could counter most of wesker's attacks with his downloads, but wesker's teleportation is on par with flying and telekinisis, so neo was really screwed if wesker decided just to randomly teleport around. And the Type T virus would drain neo of his stamina and life force, making him easy pickings for wesker. Neo's healing was over welmed by the T-virus, so with no healing, waning duribility and inferior speed and strength the ending was a no-brainer. Wiz: Looks like neo was number 2 in this fight. Boomstick:Leave the puns to me wiz. Wiz:Never.The winner is Albert Wesker WESKER(Winner) + Stronger + Faster + Smarter + More Intelligent +More experinced + Uroboars form Was an Instant win - Out Gunned - Less durable - Not As Vestitale Neo(Loser) -Pretty much everything exept Duribility + More durable + Better Weapons + More Vestial - No counter for Uroboars form Poll Who would you be rooting for? Albert Wesker Neo(The Matrix) Trivia *this is the second time that Albert wesker face the combatant from the matrix franchise. the first belongs to Agent Smith *this is the second death battle featuring the matrix combatant, the first is Albert Wesker vs. Agent Smith Next time on Death Battle!! ???: I am Batman.. ???: I..am..son goku.. and I am a super saiyan Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Season 1 Supersonicstyle13